


turn your head to the side (hold your gaze against mine)

by statisticallysignificant



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, kara's still supergirl and lena's still supergay and the ceo of l-corp, they've never met before this, this is au, this is basically a crack fic #sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticallysignificant/pseuds/statisticallysignificant
Summary: a short fic for the prompt: "i sent a selfie of myself in the tub to the wrong number and you responded back with another selfie. holy shit you’re really attractive.”





	

It wasn't exactly Kara Danvers' fault that Lena Luthor's number just happened to be one digit off of her sister's. It wasn't exactly Kara Danvers' fault, that in her slightly inebriated state ( _thanks_ , Mon-El), she couldn't exactly remember  _all nine digits_ of her sister's number, resulting in her sending a photo of her drunken self in the bathtub taking a bubble bath with the caption, "I think I'm stuck in the clouds, everything is so soft" to a complete stranger. 

Before she could entirely pass out and let the alien alcohol do its course, her phone buzzed. Thinking it would just be her sister with caps lock on scolding her rather irresponsible actions, Kara was quite surprised when the text was from an unknown number. Opening her messages, Kara not only realized that she sent the rather embarrassing photo and caption to a complete stranger, but also that the said stranger sent a pouting selfie back with the caption, "I sure hope you're not in the clouds, that would be indeed a difficult situation to get out of."

And  _holy_ _shit,_  was the brunette absolutely stunning. Stunning as in,  _fuck, it should be illegal for someone to be that hot._

And poor Kara Danvers couldn't resist from responding back, "i agree! it'd be unfortunate if i never got to see your pretty face." 

 **[@#$! stranger]:** Too bad you're in the clouds :(

 **[kara danvers]:** don't worry i'd fly down to see your face

 **[@#$! stranger]:** While I'm flattered, I feel like that'd be difficult if you weren't Supergirl

 **[kara danvers]:** maybe i'd just fly down with a bus

 **[@#$! stranger]:** alright, whatever you say

 **[kara danvers]:** despite your angelic features, im guessing your name isn't angel, care to enlighten me? 

 **[@#$! stranger]:** That was possible one of the worst pick-up lines I've ever heard 

 **[kara danvers]:** im slightly drunk. you can't expect me to be on my A game

 **[@#$! stranger]:** I think you mean VERY drunk. And I suppose... My name is Lena

 **[kara danvers]:** that's a pretty name. i'm kara

 **[@#$! stranger]:** Nice to meet you, Kara.

 **[kara danvers]:** you too!! i think i have a small problem

 **[kara danvers]:** i think the clouds are disappearing. i think I’m going to plummet to my death

 **[kara danvers]:** but at least your face would be the last thing i’d see

 **[@#$! stranger]:** I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Perhaps just get some sleep, everything will be so much clearer in the morning.

As much as Kara wanted to continue texting Lena, she was feeling more and more tired and it wasn’t long before Kara passed out into a deep slumber.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she had a massive headache and practically no recollection of the last evening. She remembered going to the alien bar with Mon-El and having a little too much to drink before heading back to her apartment, but that was practically it.

It wasn’t until she turned on her phone that she remembered what had happened. Absolutely morified, Kara almost wanted to actually fly up to a cloud and forget her actions to a complete stranger last night (she didn’t though, but she could only imagine how much trouble she’d get in with Alex).

Instead, opening up her chat conversation with Lena, Kara quickly typed a message:

 **[kara danvers]:** holy shit, I just woke up and I’m so, so sorry about last night! I swear this doesn’t normally happen. Please just disregard everything I said in my drunken state.

Almost instantaneously, Lena responded.

 **[lena]:** It’s no problem at all, seriously. I actually know this brunch place that’s great with hangovers… I can meet you there?

Kara was sure that the brunette was just being kind—trying to diffuse a clearly uncomfortable situation last night (even if laughing at Kara’s terrible attempts at flirting and pick-up lines over brunch was an odd way to do just that) but that didn’t stop Kara’s heart from racing.

 **[kara danvers]:** that would absolutely be amazing!! What’s the address?

After Lena sent her the address and the time, Kara rushed to get ready and look actually presentable. Her hair was still soapy from the failure of a bath she’d decided to take. In her 1 AM drunken state, she’d entirely forgotten to take off her clothes for her bath, and practically sticking to her skin was what she wore out to the bar with Mon-El.

Hurriedly, Kara changed into something more presentable, rushing out the door to the location Lena had sent her.

When Kara stepped into the diner, her mouth instantly watered. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was before smelling what had to be pancakes and eggs. The diner was pretty small, but it was stuffed with people, with waiters hurriedly bringing customers platters of food.

Looking around, Kara spotted a familiar brunette face sitting alone in a booth. With a wide smile, Kara walked over to her booth, with a shy smile, “Hey, Lena.”

The brunette’s face instantly brightened. “Hi, Kara. I hope your head isn’t hurting too much. And please, sit down.”

With the invitation, Kara sat in the seat opposite of Lena. “I don’t think I ever want to see alcohol ever again,” Kara moaned, “I can’t believe I sent you a photo of myself in the bathtub and then proceeded to drunkenly flirt with you. Honestly, I think that was the low point of my life.”

Lena laughed (and holy shit, her laugh was even beautiful), “No, really, it’s fine. It certainly brightened a late night of paperwork at the office.”

Before Kara could respond (or pass out due to Lena’s simple radiance—Kara could swear that Lena must be Kryptonite packaged in human form), a waitress approached their table. “Welcome to Jack’s Diner! What can I get you ladies this morning?”

At Kara’s panicked expression, Lena decided to order for the two of them, “We’ll have 2 orders of the All-Star Pancakes with Eggs, coffee, and water, please.”

“Coming right up,” the waitress responded, taking their menus.

“I swear they have the best pancakes,” Lena smiled, “They’re to die for—they’re honestly my go-to when I’m hungover.”

“I can’t wait for them, then. I think my brain is trying to kill me with its pounding.”

Lena laughed again, the edges of her eyes crinkling. “So was there any reason you got so drunk you mistook bubbles for clouds?”

Kara shrugged, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment. “My friend wanted to go out with me for ONE drink since I’ve been stressed out with work the past week. Obviously, things were taken a little out of hand from there.”

“Didn’t you ever get the lesson about how dangerous peer pressure is?” Lena joked.

“I guess not. I must have been too busy snorting marijuana in the alleyway behind the school due to the pressure of all of the popular kids at school,” Kara shrugged nonchalantly.

“Kara… you do realize you don’t exactly ‘snort’ marijuana, right?” Lena managed to say between her fits of laughter.

Kara’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “Wait, really?”

“Yes, really, you _smoke_ marijuana,” Lena clarified.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not a master marijuana user like you clearly are,” Kara retorted.

“Kara… it’s common knowledge,” responded Lena, playfully exasperated.

Before Kara could debate with her whether or not that was indeed common knowledge, their waitress came back, two plates in her hand.

And really, once Kara saw the golden pancakes, fluffy eggs, and crispy bacon and toast, she was gone. Unable to contain her excitement, Kara quickly got her fork, nearly moaning as she took bites.

“Like it?” Lena asked, amused.

“This has to be the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” Kara responded, utterly content.

It wasn’t long until the two girls finished their meals. When the waitress came back with their bill, Kara nearly fought the brunette when Lena took the bill, adamant on paying.

“It’s on me, I was the one who invited you out for brunch, anyways,” Lena stubbornly said, resisting Kara’s attempts to take the bill from her hands.

Kara frowned, “Yeah, well, I was the one who drunkenly mistakenly texted you and disturbed your evening—let me make it up to you!”

“How about this?” Lena paused. After gaining Kara’s attention, Lena continued on, “I pay today, and you pay next time.”

And well, Kara couldn’t help but agree (although next time certainly wouldn’t occur after a night of heavy drinking and terrible decision making).

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this work is my coping mechanism for the fact that there's been absolutely no lena luthor appearances in supergirl for the past two episodes. hopefully she appears in this week's episode but hey at least there's a luthors episode coming soon. i'm sorry about the fact that this is pretty much just 100% a crack, trash fic. ah well. 
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this work and like always, please tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
